


Mission Failed

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wraith and Crowley needed to be stopped so John asked for the Winchesters help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a belated Birthday present to myself, just couldn't decide which fandom to use so I blended them together.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
